The heart of the human dragon
by Sora Sorano
Summary: Extremely important notice on page 7! Anyone who read this, please read page 7!
1. Flashback

I was 1 years old. When it all started. When the dragon king took me in. His name was Kingdor. I had been abandoned by my parents in the forest. That's when Kingdor found me. All alone and crying. He picked me up with a clawed hand and brought me up to his face. I guess you could say he was my nakama. My life. My everything. When I was old enough he would take me and we would soar through the sky everyday. I loved the feeling. And I still do. I had been living with Kingdor for eight years. He taught me speech, culture, magic. Kingdor taught me everything. Then. One day. Kingdor just disappeared. I was nine years old when he left. The day before, he had never said a word about it. It was as if he just got up and left. Left his home. Left his friends. And most important of all. He left his daughter: me. My name is Gem. My last name is unknown. All I have from my past before Kingdor took me in is the necklace that hangs around my neck. Ever since Kingdor left, my life hasn't been the same. It never will be. Let me tell you about my past.

_Flashback_

_I had come to the clearing to find that it was empty. I went to walk forward and nearly tripped. Looking down, I saw something that looked like one of Kingdor's silver scales. I picked it up and realised it was. "K.......Kingdor?" I said as I looked around the clearing. No answer. I ran to middle of the clearing. "Kingdor?" I shouted. Again no answer. I looked all around me in search of Kingdor, but with no avail. "Kingdor!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and looked down at the ground as tears fell from my eyes like rain. I leaned back so I was sitting on my butt and hugged my knees to my chest. I sobbed over the loss of the one who had taken me in when I was abandoned. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up through the gaps between strands of my hair into the eyes of a boy with scarlet hair and a scarf that had a scale-like pattern. "Why are you crying?" The boy asked. _

_Later that night_

_The boy had made a small campfire that we sat around to keep warm. I told the boy about what had happened. "That's what happened to me. His name was Igneel. He disappeared today, too." The boy answered. ""How old are you?" I asked. "9. How old are you?" The boy asked. "9." I said. " What's your name?" I asked. "Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?" Natsu asked. "Gem." I said. "You don't have a last name?" Natsu asked. "Not that I know of." I answered sadly. "My last name is Dragneel, since I was named after Igneel. The gneel part is for him since it's the last part of his name." Natsu said. "Huh." I said. "Hey! Since you were raised by Kingdor, why don't I call you Gem Spirdor! The dor part is the last name of Kingdor!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu smiled a big, goofy but kind and caring smile. I couldn't help but smile with him. "Sure." I said. Natsu pushed my blonde, shoulder length hair out of my face. It was always in my face. "You know, you shouldn't let your hair cover your face. You should keep it to the sides. That way, people can see your beautiful smile." Natsu said. I thought about it for a minute. "I guess I could try it." I said. I took a thick, long strand of hair and put it on the other side so that it crossed my forehead. "Like this?" I said as I showed Natsu. "Hm. More like this." Natsu answered as he tucked my hair behind my ears. He leaned back to admire his handywork. "That's much better!" Natsu said and smiled his goofy smile once more. "Thanks!" I said as I smiled with him. "We should get some sleep." Natsu said. "OK. Goodnight." I said. I crawled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep with thoughts of Natsu and Kingdor in my mind._

_Next morning_

_"Mmmmh. Natsu?" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "*snore*" Natsu snored loudly. I giggled as Natsu flipped over with a smile on his face and continued snoring. I got up and went into the forest to find some food. I came back to the makeshift campsite Natsu and I had made the night before with my arms full of apples. By that time Natsu was awake. "Morning, sleepyhead." I said, smiling at him. "Morning." Natsu said as he stretched and yawned. "Here." I said as I handed him an apple. "Wow! Thanks!" Natsu said as he took a big bite. _

_One day, Natsu left to find Igneel. He said he'd be back in a week. I stopped believing that Natsu would be back when two weeks had gone by without his return. "Natsu." I said, crying, my knees hugged to my chest. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of a boy with shiny, spiky black hair. "Why are you crying?" The boy asked. At that minute I saw a shimmering image of Natsu with his hand on my shoulder right beside the boy. More tears came to my eyes as I saw the boy that understood my suffering, my pain and my love for the dragon who raised me. "W-wait! P-please don't cry! I'm sorry!" The boy said. "It's not your fault. It's just that..." I couldn't finish my sentence. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The boy said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked the boy. The boy nodded and sat down beside me. "Have you seen a boy walking around? He's the same age and height as me." I asked the boy. "What's he look like?" The boy asked. "He's got scarlet-pink hair, a scarf with a scale-like pattern and a sleeveless vest with the front name is Natsu Dragneel." I said. "I don't remember seeing anybody like that. Sorry." The boy answered. "It's all right. It's just that he went looking for someone and he hasn't come back. He said he'd be back in a week. It's been two weeks already. And now my heart is broken because of it." I said. "I could stay with you until he returns." The boy suggested. "I nodded. "What's your name?" The boy asked. "Gem Spirdor. What's yours?" I asked the boy. "Gray Fullbuster. How old are you?" Gray asked. "9. You?" I asked. "9." Gray said. "Thanks for staying with me, Gray." I said. "No problem!" Gray said, smiling. I smiled back at him. That was the start of a beautiful friendship that would last forever._

_End Flashback_


	2. 9 Years Later

_9 years later_

I opened my eyes to see stars above my head. I turned onto my side to see that Gray was still asleep. leaned my head against his bare chest. I started to play with his shiny, spiky black hair. I felt something gently pulling at my shoulder length blonde hair. I looked up. Gray cracked one eye open and smiled. "Good morning, gorgeous." Gray said. "Good morning." I said softly in a sing-song voice. Gray hugged my closer with his arm that was around my shoulders. "Wanna eat?" Gray asked me. "Sure." I said. We got up to go get some apples off the trees in the forest. I had on a tank top that stopped at my belly button and a pair of soft shorts that stopped at my thighs. While Gray and I searched for food, I noticed something that was stuck on a tree. It gleamed in the sunlight. I walked over to it and got it off the tree without ripping it. It was a purple silk dress that had no back and straps that you tied around your neck to keep it from falling down. After Gray and I had collected some food, I tried the dress on behind a wide, dead tree trunk. "Are you done yet?" Gray asked. "What do you think?" I said as I came out from behind the tree. Gray's eyes went wide. "You look great." Gray said as he came over to me. I blushed. "Really?" I said, smiling. "Yeah." Gray said, smiling at me. "I think you have something that belongs to me." A man with blue hair said, appearing behind us. "Who are you?" Gray said, getting in front of me. "My name is Bora. But it's Bora-san to you." The man said with a smirk. "We don't have anything of yours!" Gray said. "Oh but you do." The man called Bora said. "What?" I said. "The fine lady behind you. She belongs to me." Bora said. "I don't think so!" Gray and I both shouted. "Oh? Resisting, are we? We'll fix that." Bora said. Bora snapped his fingers and men appeared. They all looked tough and mean. "Take the girl. I'll deal with the boy." Bora said and lunged at Gray. "Gray!" I shouted. "You won't take her from me!" Gray shouted. Gray smacked his fist into his open palm "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted and a giant hammer appeared over Bora. The hammer melted just before it hit. "You think that effects me?" Bora said, smirking. "Grayyyyyyy!" I shouted. While Gray was distracted, Bora's thugs had come from behind and grabbed me. "Gem!" Gray shouted. The last thing I saw was Gray falling unconsious as Bora attacked him. "Gray." I said then passed out.


	3. On Bora's Ship

_On Bora's ship_

I tried to wriggle out of the hands of the thugs, without success. "You'll never get away with this!" I shouted at Bora. "Oh, but I already have." Bora said from the other side of the room. Tears formed in my eyes as I knew that I had no chance of beating Bora and his thugs. Suddenly something smashed through the roof and wood went flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, a figure stood in the middle of the room where the roof had crashed down. "Natsu!" I shouted. "You." Natsu said, looking straight at Bora. "Where did you come from?" Bora shouted. "Your the one who kidnapped Gem." Natsu said menacingly. Bora threw purple fire which exploded and engulfed Natsu. "Aren't you trying to hurt Natsu?" I asked Bora. "What are you talking about? I just killed him." Bora said. "That's what you think!" I shouted. "This is horrible fire." Natsu said as he ate the fire that Bora threw at him. "What?" Bora shouted. "Like I said!" I shouted. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted. Natsu breathed fire through his hands at the bad guys. They were thrown off their feet and scorched. "Ahhhhh!" Bora shouted as he was thrown into the ocean. Natsu had turned around so he couldbeat Bora and he had his back to me. "Natsu!" I said as I stood staring at him. Natsu turned around to face me. "Gem." Natsu said. "Natsu." I said. Natsu's arms were suddenly around me, his chest against my head. He was taller than I remebered. I felt Natsu trembling and I realised that he was crying. "Gem." Natsu said softly. "Natsu." I said softly. "I'm sorry." Natsu said. Natsu started crying harder. "Natsu." I said as tears began to form on my own eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Natsu said. "Natsu." I said. I started crying. We both dropped to our knees. "Gem." Natsu said. "Natsu." I said. "I never should have left you, Gem. I love you." Natsu said, sobbing. "Natsu." I said. Natsu loosened his grip on me and looked at me. "Gem." Natsu said. "Natsu." I said. Natsu leaned towards me. "No." I said. Natsu leaned back out. "Why not?" Natsu asked. "I....I just can't." I said. Natsu looked hurt. "Natsu, it's not because I don't want to." I said. "Then what?" Natsu asked. "GEM!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see Gray. "Gray!" I shouted. Gray jumped down through the hole in the roof and landed a few feet from me. Suddenly he noticed Natsu. "Scarlet-pink hair." Gray whispered. "Huh?" Natsu said. "A scarf with a scale-like pattern." Gray whispered, louder. "What?" Natsu asked. "Sleeveless vest. Front open." Gray whispered even louder. "What are you talking about?" Natsu said. "Natsu Dragneel." Gray said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Natsu. "How do you know my name?" Natsu asked. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray screamed, punching Natsu in the face. Natsu went flying into the wall of the ship. "Gray!" I shouted. "What was that for?" Natsu asked as he stood up, rubbing his cheek. "Your the one who broke Gem's heart!" Gray shouted. "What?" Natsu said, looking at me. I looked away from him. "Stay away from her!" Gray said, putting his arm around me. "Gem?" Natsu said. I didn't look at him.

(This is the video that shows what happened and how Natsu saved Gem: .com/watch?v=s8yKO3ny8iQ and .com/watch?v=KeN8QEVEoiw )


	4. Back At The Campsite

_Back at the campsite_

Gray hugged me as I cried. Natsu was the one who found me the day Kingdor vanished. "We should get some sleep." Gray said. I nodded as I wiped a tear from my eye. I had finally stopped crying after half an hour. Why had Natsu returned after 9 years? Gray hugged me to his chest as we fell asleep. I slept a dream-encased sleep.

_In my dream_

_"Natsu! Wait!" I shouted. I was running after Natsu, who said he was going to go find Igneel and he wouldn't come back. We were 9 years old again. "Stop following me, Gem!" Natsu shouted behind him. Tears were streaming down my face. "Don't leave me!" I shouted. "Go away! I don't want to be your friend!" Natsu shouted. I started sobbing. "But I want to be YOUR friend!" I shouted as Natsu ran out of sight. I stopped. I was sobbing and out of breath. "Natsu!" I screamed._

_End dream_

"Natsu." I screamed. "Gem. Wake up. Gem." Gray shouted, shaking me awake. "Huhuhuhuhuh." I gasped, looking around me, tears running down my face. "It was just a dream." Gray said, hugging me. After a few minutes, my breathing had become regular and I wasn't crying anymore


	5. Shooting star

I walked along harbor, lost in thought. _Who was that with Gem? Did she find someone else?_ I thought. I stopped and looked at the ocean. "Was she that lonely after I left?" I whispered. I continued walking, my head hanging, my shoulders slumped. "Natsu!" I looked up to see a blue cat with wings hurtling towards me. "Happy!" I shouted, catching the cat in my arms. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Happy cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you! I was just...looking for an old friend of mine." I said. "Did you find her?" Happy asked, wiping away his tears. "No, I didn't find her." I lied. "You're lying." Happy said, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked away. "Yeah, I found her. But she found someone else." I said, smiling sadly. "Well, let's find her and take her with us!" Happy said, flying above my head. I looked up at him. "Take her with us?" I said. "To Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed, doing a sumersault. I smiled. "Oh, yeah! Great idea! But....." "But what?" Happy asked. "She's happy where she is." I said. "What? But you told me that she loved you!" "Happy, that was nine years ago." I said and started walking again. "Maybe she still does!" Happy objected. "When I tried to kiss her, she stopped me." I muttered. "But.......but.....!" Happy couldn't think of a come-back. "I'm goin' for a walk. I'll see ya back at Fairy Tail." I said and walked away from where Happy had landed. "Natsu!" Happy called after me. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted and started running. After running for ten minutes, I stopped and realized it was dark out. I looked up at the full moon. _Are you really happy without me......Gem?_ I thought. A tear fell from my eye, towards the ground.

A star streaked across the sky, looking as if it was going to hit the ground. "Hey, look. A shooting star." I whispered. "Make a wish. Maybe it'll come true." Gray said. I closed my eyes. _I wish Natsu had never left but I had still met Gray._ I opened my eyes and hoped it would come true. "Did you make a wish?" Gray asked. I nodded. "What was it?" "If you tell what you wished for, it won't come true." I said, smiling. Gray smiled. I got up and looked towards the path that we had taken from the harbor. "I'm gonna go for a walk." I said. "I'll come with you." Gray said and started to get up. "I just want to be alone for now." I said. "But-" Gray started to object. I ran. "Just leave me alone, okay?" I shouted behind me. "Gem!" Gray shouted. I didn't look back, but kept running.


	6. The heart of the human dragon

I ran until I was walking along the harbor. I walked for what seemed like forever and needed to rest. I looked around and saw a shady spot underneath a fifty-foot fur tree whose branches started growing ten feet up the trunk. I walked over to it and flopped down on the soft sand beneath it, leaning against the trunk. I couldn't hold in my grief anymore and let the tears flow freely. I stayed like that for a while, looking up at the stars and moon. Suddenly, something under me moved. I jumped up and stared, wide-eyed as the sand spoke. "Hmmm?" The sand sat up and stretched. "Natsu?" I whispered. "Gem?" Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing under the sand?" I said, sitting down. "I was cold, so I covered myself with sand." Natsu said, looking at me. "Why?" I asked. "Because the sand was warm." Natsu said, matter of factly. "You always did do weird stuff." I said, laughing. Natsu smiled his kid-like smile. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Gray?" Natsu asked coldly, looking away. I looked down. "I couldn't stand it any longer." I said. Natsu looked at me. "I couldn't be away from you. Not after being without you for nine years and then finding you." I said, looking up at Natsu. Tears were flowing from my eyes once crawled over to me on all fours and looked at me with a painful expression. "Do you know how hard it was? How hard it was to leave you? Ever since I left, I've regretted going." Natsu said. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you, Natsu." I said. Natsu's arms wrapped around me. Suddenly, ice surrounded us on all sides, creating an upside down bowl. "What the-!" Natsu shouted. "Gray." I whispered. "Isn't he that guy who punched me?" Natsu asked. I nodded. "I thought you might be up to something, Gem. So I followed you here." A voice came. "I'm sorry, Gray. But I can't let go of Natsu. I've loved him since I met him and I always will." I said. "I know. You've always looked sad, you know that? Even when you tried to to be happy." Gray said. "What is babbling about?" Natsu said, confused. "Be quiet." I said, not turning away from Gray. "Gem, all I ever wanted was for you was to be truly happy. I'd do anything for you." Gray said. "Gray." I whispered. "Even if it means your with someone else, I'm fine with that. I might be a little broken-hearted, but as long as your happy. And I'll always be here for you." Gray said, smiling. "Thanks, Gray. You'll always be my best friend." I said, smiling at him. "No problem." Gray said as he turned to walk away. He turned back and winked at me and I smiled. With that, he walked back to the campsite. "Gem, want to come with me?" Natsu asked as I turned back to him. "Where?" I asked. "To Fairy Tail! It's a guild! It's awesome there! I already met a few people there! Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Mystogan, Jet, Droy, Levy, Wakaba, Macao, Lisanna, Nab, Guildarts, Kana, Alzack, Bisca and the guild master, Master Makarov!" Natsu exclaimed. "Only if Gray can come." I said. "Why do we have to bring him along?" Natsu whined. "Hey! Because he's my best friend. And I love him." I said. "You love him like a friend, right? Just a friend?" Natsu asked. "No, he's more of an older brother." I smiled. "Sure! I don't mind!" Natsu exclaimed. "Well, let's go get Gray and go to Fairy Tail!" I said. Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Gray went this way." I said, pulling Natsu behind me. "Hey! Not so fast!" Natsu shouted, laughing. We crashed into Gray who was walking back to the clearing and landed in a tangle of legs and arms. "Whoa!" Gray shouted as he fell on his chin. Soon, we had detangled ourselves from each other. "Where's the fire?!" Gray said. "We want you to come with us to Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, pointing at Gray. Gray stared at the finger that was barely touching the ridge of his nose between his eyes. He looked so funny. "Why?" Gray asked. "It sounds really cool!" I said. Gray looked at me, scratching the back of his head. "Could you at least tell me about this 'Fairy Tail'?" Gray asked. "Fairy Tail is this really cool guild where you go on missions and you get a reward every time you complete one and there are lots of cool people there and when you get strong enough, you can go to the second floor and do S-class missions and then go to the third floor and do three-year missions and you can go to even higher floors with even harder missions!" Natsu said in a rush. Gray and I exchanged a wide-eyed, confused look. We turned back to Natsu and said together, "Eh?" "I am NOT repeating all that again!" Natsu said. "Whatever. I heard it anyway. Somehow." Gray muttered the last part under his breath. "So, will you come?" I asked Gray. Gray closed his eyes, smiled and shrugged. "Why not. I've got nowhere else to go." "Sweet!" Natsu exclaimed. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted. "We have to pack first." Gray said. "Oh, right!" I said. "Well, get to it!" Natsu said. "Here. You can carry this." I said, easily handing Natsu a bag of food. Natsu staggered backwards with the bag. "Hey! Careful! That's all our food!" I said, taking the bag from him. "Why do we need this?" Natsu asked. "We have to eat something!" I exclaimed. "You guys ready?" Gray asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Yep!" I said. "Let's go!" Natsu said.

.......

.......

We finally got to Fairy Tail and immediately met a lot of people. Natsu introduced Gray and I to Lucy. Next, he introduced us to Levy, Jet and Droy, who were in love with her. Wakaba, Macao, and Nab were the next to meet us. Actually, they came to us. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna were really nice and they told us they were siblings. We met Mystogan, Guildarts, Laxus and Erza, who were all allowed on the second floor. Alzack and Bisca were really cool, and it was obvious that they loved each other. Kana was totally nice, even though she was practically drunk. The last person we met was Master Makarov. It turned out he was Laxus's grandfather. Who knew?

......

......

I stretched, yawning. "I'm gonna turn in. I'm exhausted." I said. "You guys can stay at my place! I have an extra bed!" Natsu said. "Wait. You only have one extra bed? Where's Gem gonna sleep?" Gray asked. "In my bed." Natsu said. (me: sweatdrop) "Where are you gonna sleep?" Gray asked. "In my bed." Natsu said smiling. "You know what, I'm too tired to argue." Gray said. "Oh, and before you come into my house, you need to put on a shirt and pants." Natsu said, looking in disgust at Gray, who was only wearing underwear. "Just let him be. He's always been like that." I said. "Fine." Natsu said, pouting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Several people whistled, while others whooped. Natsu and I parted after a minute and smiled at each other. "Aw, man! I can't believe she's with Natsu!" Wakaba said. "Man, he's fast! I barely had a chance to get to her!" Macao said. "Not really. We've known each other since we were nine. I haven't seen him in nine years!" I said. "Well, at least he's happy, now. Before you came, he never smiled. And I mean never! We did everything we could to cheer him up but nothing worked!" Mirajane said. "Yeah! Even Laxus tried to cheer him up! And he never gives a damn about anyone else but himself!" Kana exclaimed. "He was like a dragon with a human heart! I guess you could say that you healed the heart of the human dragon!" Levy said. "I guess I did." I said as pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you, Gem." Natsu said. "I love you too, Natsu." I said. We kissed again. I never wanted this moment to end. I always want to be by Natsu's side. I'd do anything to keep the ones precious to me, Gray and Natsu, by my side forever and always. I never want to leave them. I hope I never do.

**How was it? That's the final chapter! Did I update too slowly? Review, please! Only good reviews allowed!**


	7. Important notice You must read this

**Hey, people! You know who this is, so I'll skip the intro. I'm going to rewrite Heart Of The Human Dragon, 'cause I got a review a few months ago from Berria, and i got all mad 'cause i thought it was good. But now, when I read it over, it totally sucks! I'm gonna give it a new name, too, but i'm keepin' this story up 'cause some people did like it. ^_^ thanks for your great reviews, everyone!  
**

**~Amayeko  
**


End file.
